metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
OILIX
right|thumb|OILIX OILIX, also known as'' Botryococcus braunii variety Ozuma and '''Oil-X' (derived from "Oil" and "Mix") was developed in the 1990s by Dr. Kio Marv. History Dr. Marv accidentally developed OILIX through genetic modification of the naturally occurring planktonic microalgae ''Botryococcus braunii''. The altered algae thrived in warm, arid environments, and used photosynthesis to consume biological materials, producing a substance indistinguishable from naturally occurring high-quality petroleum as a by-product. OILIX thus enabled commonly available biomass to be processed into massive quantities of oil in any suitable environment. As this permitted 96 octane gasoline and even aviation fuel to be produced at relatively little cost, as well as little use of machinery and manpower, OILIX became a sign of hope during the severe energy crisis at the turn of the 20th century. Each kilogram of algae yields 800 grams of crude oil. About 70% of this crude can be converted to gasoline, and about 25% into aviation fuel. The resulting gasoline has an octane rating of 96. For each hectare, 85 kilograms of OILIX can be produced per day. It was thus seen as a more economic alternative to other substitutes for mineral oil such as automobile methanol, sand oil, shale oil, and bio-mass rectification. In 1999, while on his way to reveal OILIX at the International Energy Crisis Summit in America, Zanzibar Land agents hijacked Dr. Marv's plane and kidnapped him in an attempt to secure the OILIX formula, thus increasing Zanzibar Land's global influence. Knowing that the desert nation was an optimal location for OILIX production, Zanzibar Land's leader Big Boss planned to dominate the global oil market and thus the economies of practically every developed and developing nation. Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, a willing citizen of Zanzibar Land, posed as a prisoner in an attempt to retrieve the formula from Marv, but ultimately killed him without locating it.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Holly White: Snake! You're in danger!! // Solid Snake: Holly! What's wrong? // Holly: Snake, it's Madnar... I thought there was something strange about him, so I had the Agency check him out. After he was rescued from Outer Heaven... apparently things didn't go well for him. His radical theories were rejected in the West. He was dismissed as a madman and shut out from the scientific community. And as time went on... he was forgotten. Madnar wasn't exactly happy with the scientific community, either. He must have been searching for some to get back at them. That's when Zanzibar Land talked him into becoming a double agent. He'd use his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from East and West to Zanzibar Land...Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Madnar, did you kill Dr. Marv? // Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: ...Yes! He would not share the secret of OILIX with me! And it was I who caused Gustava's death on the bridge by contacting Gray Fox from the sewer! // Snake: The bathroom break...! // Madnar: Snake, I know Marv - no Gustava - gave you the key to the locker! Give it to me!! Unbeknownst to Zanzibar Land, Marv, a video game fanatic, had hidden the OILIX formula inside an MSX cartridge. Ex-FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake managed to retrieve the MSX cartridge and successfully escape Zanzibar Land with the OILIX structural plans.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: By the way, about that cartridge... Is it really the one Dr. Marv hid his plans in? // Holly White: Why don't we open it and find out? // Solid Snake: No need for that. The cartridge I brought back is Dr. Marv's. No question about it. Just put it in the MSX. // Campbell: All right... here goes. // (the MSX bootup screen comes up) // Holly: ...Huh? ...Nothing's happening. // Campbell: What on earth... Of course! Snake was right! There's no doubt about it - this is Dr. Marv's cartridge! // Holly: What are you talking about? ... I don't see anything. // Snake: Here, look closer... Dr. Marv left his signature on it... right here. It says "Kio Marv." // Holly: I see it now! ... It's written backwards. Behind the scenes Botryococcus braunii is a real-world species of algae that is currently under research as a source of potential bio-fuel. Examples of genetically modified varieties include Showa and Ninsei. Though OILIX plays a major part in averting the energy crisis of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, it is never referred to again in the , outside of the Previous Operations summary in the sequel Metal Gear Solid.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake One man's invention changed the entire situation. A Czech genius and biologist, Dr. Kio Marv, invented "OILIX" a microorganism that refines petroleum to produce a highly purified form of petroleum. In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Roy Campbell mentions that the world turned to the war economy in the 2010s, partially as a result of the decline of the oil market, and Big Mama mentions that "oil and fuel have become as rare as diamonds," though there should be no lack of oil if OILIX had been successfully utilized. However, the same game features exploding oil barrels, the PMC forces have no problem fueling their vehicles, and there is no sign that energy production is a problem. It is possible that these comments simply refer to how difficult commodities as a whole are to obtain in the many war-torn parts of the world. In Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Doktor, after collecting around 20 left arms from cyborg commanders, will comment that the Patriots had been close to discovering a perpetual energy source prior to their destruction, although it is unclear whether this was intended to hint at the Patriots confiscating OILIX to research its properties and mass-produce it or not.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames (2013). Doktor: More Patriot data, yes... Oh? I had no idea they were so close to a perpetual energy source. Fascinating... Source Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, MSX2 (1990). Notes and references Category:Metal Gear 2 Category:Technology